Shantae and the Nightmare Wand
by VideogameFan6
Summary: Risky Boots uses a wand to invade Shantae's dreams and turn them into one big nightmare.


"Ah, what a great day it's been!" Shantae said as she finished putting her jammies on so she could go to bed. "I had a great time with my friends, beat up Risky Boots again and maybe have even found a boyfriend in Bolo! Nothing can ruin it." Shanate tucked herself in, fell asleep and started to dream peacefully.

Meanwhile on Risky Boots' ship she was getting ready for bed as well. She was dressed in a purple bra with a veil attached to it and purple panties. "Shantae thinks she may have beaten me, but I got what I really wanted today." she said as she pulled out a nasty-looking black wand.

"With the Nightmare Wand, I'll invade Shantae's dreams and ruin her day!" Risky got into bed, and fell asleep with a sinister smirk on her face.

Shantae was dreaming about going off on an adventure when suddenly out of nowhere Risky Boots appeared, wearing her hat and a fancy piratey dress while wielding the Nightmare Wand in her right hand. She said "Now you will bow before the pirate queen!"

Shantae said "I'll kick your butt just like I did today!" as she lunged to attack Risky. She whipped her hair at her but Risky grabbed it, and then started banging Shantae against the ground for a bit before swinging her around some.

She then let go of Shantae. Shantae went flying and hit a rock. She saw stars for a few seconds then got up. Suddenly a bomb appeared out of nowhere right in front of her. Barely a second after she noticed it and prepared to run, it exploded.

The dust cleared, revealing a dazed Shantae. The blast only stunned her. While she was physically unharmed, the bomb really did a number on her wardrobe. It blew her clothes and shoes off leaving Shantae barefoot in her underwear; a blue bra with green hearts on it and panties cut from the same cloth. It even destroyed her hairband, causing her hair to fall loose.

Risky laughed as Shantae blushed. "This is too embarrassing!" Shantae cried. Risky said "I'm just getting started!" as she fired the wand at Shantae. Suddenly, Shantae was wearing a bikini made of blue flowers and a cat-eared headband. Risky laughed and said "That's a great look for you!" Shantae became really embarrassed and said "This can't get any worse."

"Allow me to prove you wrong!" Risky used the wand again, this time causing Bolo to appear. He was wearing blue and white striped pajamas and his headband. "Where am I?" he said in a confused tone. Then he saw Shantae and his jaw dropped.

Shantae stood still for but a few seconds, horrified at how quickly things had gotten out of control. Then the embarrassment became too much for her and she ran away screaming. She noticed a door with the word Safety above it and ran towards it. She tried to go into it but hit a wall, as the door turned out to be just a painted image. Bolo turned to look at Risky as she said "With this wand I can do anything!"

Risky started doubling over with laughter. Bolo took advantage of this and grabbed the wand. He managed to run away before Risky even realized it was gone. But shortly after he left she realized that it was missing. This stopped her laughter real quick. "Give that back!" She yelled as she ran after Bolo. Bolo fired the wand at her. Risky's hat and dress and shoes flew off her body, leaving her wearing nothing but pink with gold coin print lingerie and with her hair down and an angry expression on her face.

After Shantae got back up, she found herself dressed in Risky's clothes. Bolo ran to her and said "Here." as he handed the wand to her. Shantae's eyes lit up. Risky saw this, and it was her turn to look horrified. Shantae grabbed the wand and fired it at Risky, with a look that indicated she was gonna pay her back in full.

Now Risky was the one wearing a flower bikini and a cat-eared headband. Shantae laughed as Risky blushed. "You were right, that IS a great look! Right Bolo?" "Uh, uh, uh huh." Bolo said, greatly enjoying the sight.

Risky growled with a furious look on her face. Shantae said "Getting cold? I'll fix that." She fired the wand again. A shadow fell over Risky. She looked up, and saw that there was now an angry-looking dragon behind her.

Risky ran away screaming "Mercy!" as the dragon breathed fire at her. "Please have pity on me!" she pleaded. "Alright, here's a way out." Shante said as she used the wand to cause a black hole to appear on the ground. Risky dived into it headfirst. "Oh thank you thank y-" she hit her head on the ground because the hole wasn't real, it was just painted on. Risky just lay there conked out for a few seconds as Shantae and Bolo laughed.

The dragon caught up with her just as she was recovering. She ran, but his fiery breath still hit her. Risky freaked out as her flower bikini caught fire. Fortunately, she happened to be running toward a pool of water. She saw it and dived into it. "Oh that feels good!" Risky said as she just stood there. She felt relaxed.

But this moment of peace was not to last. Shantae started to wave the wand in a circle. As she did so, the water Risky was in began to turn into a whirlpool and she was caught in it. "Help!" she screamed. Shantae glared at her and said "Stay out of my dreams, bitch." as Risky was sucked down into the whirlpool.

Shantae turned to Bolo and said "Thank you Bolo. You're my hero." as she batted her eyes at him. Bolo blushed and said "Aw, it was nothing." Shantae closed her eyes and kissed Bolo. He was very surprised, but after a couple seconds Bolo closed his eyes and he embraced Shantae. After a long kiss, they went their separate ways but they had nothing except sweet dreams for the rest of the night.

Things weren't so happy for Risky though. For her, the nightmare was only just beginning. Little did Shantae know that when she opened up that whirlpool she unleashed the Nightmare Wand's ultimate attack that gives its unfortunate victim the ultimate nightmare. She merely meant to kick Risky out of her dreams, but she not only did that she cast her into a black void filled with horrible creatures.

Risky spent the rest of her time asleep running away from unimaginable terrors, each more fearsome than the last. Some of them were personifications of her own fears. While dealing with these things would have been scary under normal circumstances, having to face them while wearing nothing but flowers and cat ears made them all the more scarier. Risky's lack of clothes not only made her feel very embarrassed but also helpless and depowered.

Eventually, they all woke up the next morning. "That was the worst nightmare ever!" Risky Boots screamed. As she got out of bed, her nightwear suddenly felt inadequate. Being in such a skimpy outfit brought flashbacks to last night and made her feel exposed. She changed into more conservative clothes. Her nightmare put her off revealing outfits for the next week.

"That was the best dream ever!" Bolo said. He was very cheerful as he got ready for the new day. Shantae got up feeling weird. "That was the weirdest dream ever!" she said. After a few seconds she realized she was holding something. She looked at her hand. In it was the Nightmare Wand.

AUTHOR"S NOTE: There are 2 reasons you shouldn't feel sorry for Risky. One is that Shantae didn't know that Risky would end up in such an awful place when she kicked her out, because if she did she wouldn't have done it. She's not that cruel. The other is that Risky was going to send Shantae into the nightmare void after torturing her some more, so she got what she deserved.


End file.
